Police Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * "Emerald" Ed Reilly * Joan Rogers * Mrs. Ed Reilly Antagonists: * Baron von Hanson * Sylvester Cole Other Characters: * Dippy Dolan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jacob Horn * Mary Horn Antagonists: * Slick Panzer Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Super Snooper Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Doctor M. Balm Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Doctor M. Balm's Man-Eating Plant Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Snap Smith Supporting Characters: * Lion Cub of Judah Antagonists: * Ali Harid Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed monk Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Annie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Peg-Leg Friel Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Dick Mace Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Pete * Wenner Other Characters: * Doctor Raphael Locations: * ** Sandra Knight's apartment * unidentified swamp Items: * * Uranium explosive Vehicles: * Sandra Knight's black roadster | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Dewey Drip Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Lincoln Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Chemical 27-QRX * Fibro-Wax Suit Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Quality Comics. * This issue is reprinted in its entirety in . * Chic Carter appeared last in Smash Comics #26. * Phantom Lady ** The Phantom Lady is already an established mystery woman in this story. Her origin story is not told here. ** The origin of Phantom Lady's "Black Lantern" is not told here. The device resembles an ordinary flashlight, and is not built into a set of wrist bands, unlike that of the Earth-Two Phantom Lady. She does, however, have a set of these lamps built into the taillights of her sleek black roadster. She also is able to repair the hand-held version when it gets damaged in this story. ** The Phantom Lady's costume has no "Black Ray Goggles", or any other kind of mask. She is able to see into the black light field from the outside, but not very well. * "The Origin of Plastic Man" is also reprinted in , , Great Comic Book Heroes and . | Trivia = * Paul Gustavson is credited as Paul Carroll in this issue. * John Devlin is credited only as "Devlin" in this issue. | Recommended = * All-Star Squadron * Freedom Fighters * Phantom Lady * Plastic Man | Links = }}